Yuumasochist (Chiba Ryuunosuke's part)
by Fvvn
Summary: "Kalau begitu ikut aku saja, naik perahu bebek." Semudah itu Chiba mengajak Yuuma, semudah itu pula mereka menikmati quality time bersama #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia


**Yuumasochist (Ryuunosuke Chiba's part)**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei**

 **Rating K+**

 **Genre: Friendship/Family**

 **Warning: Standard applied, semi-canon, cukup dangkal, seringan beludru, featuring Ryuunosuke-Isogai**

 **[Dedikasi untuk Yuumasochist #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit hitam memayungi taman bermain yang Ryuunosuke diami saat ini. Kunugiland—sebutannya. Kondisi semakin ramai menjelang kelap-kelip lampu penerang menciptakan variasi keindahan di sepanjang jalan, memeriahkan malam minggu banyak pengunjung yang menikmati permainan sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Seharusnya Ryuunosuke bukanlah tipe orang yang datang untuk bermain di Kunugiland sampai larut—terlebih sendirian. Tapi sebuah faktor mendorongnya untuk bersikap keras kepala, menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih larut untuk menghindari jam pulang yang sesuai jadwal—seperti biasa. Di sebuah antrian wahana perahu bebek, ia terdiam. Berdiri rapi pada barisan yang tidak terlalu panjang—tapi cukup menyita waktu karena durasi perahu bebek dan kuota yang bisa dipakai dalam sekali permainan tidaklah banyak. Ryuunosuke membuka ponselnya sebagai pengalih waktu. Nyala terang mencolok dibanding lingkungan remang di sekitar, tapi tidak ada yang cukup peduli untuk memandangi Ryuunosuke dan layar ponselnya yang menyerupai senter. Inbox kosong dan nol miscall. Entah kenapa Ryuunosuke merasa emosional—tidak senang dengan absennya kepedulian.

Determinasinya untuk pulang larut pun semakin kuat. Sedang malas ia menghadap kedua orangtua pasca selesainya ujian tengah semester Kunugigaoka. Nilai yang tidak sesuai ekspetasi—biologi di garis merah, membuatnya selalu mulas jika harus mendengar desah kecewa serta lantunan penuh emosi yang ditembakkan tanpa jeda di depan muka yang bahkan terlindungi poni. Bagaimana pun sosok seorang Ryuunosuke Chiba yang dikenal _stoic_ oleh banyak orang. Ia tetaplah manusia yang dengan segala kesadaran dan kewarasan diri memiliki hati yang cukup sensitif.

Tapi kenapa—taman bermain sebagai tempat pelariannya? Ryuunosuke sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

Tidak mengerti karena dua hari sebelumnya, gurita kuning yang jelas-jelas memberinya soal _tricky_ dan menyebabkannya jatuh ke garis merah nampak berusaha tulus untuk menyemangatinya dengan memberi tiket masuk gratis ke Kunugiland secara cuma-cuma, pasca remedial. Pada awalnya pula Ryuunosuke tak berniat untuk menggunakannya, memilih untuk melakukan rutinitas di dalam kamar—gitaran, misalnya—sambil memikirkan hal-hal baik yang mengalihkan diri dari segala keburukan.

Tapi memang dasar, keluarga Chiba yang pengganggu natural, tuan Chiba tak membiarkan anaknya untuk mengendap dan busuk di kamar sampai membuatnya cemas meskipun dari kacamata sang anak, sang ayah tidak lebih peduli dengan Ryuunosuke yang 'hidup dan menendang' daripada pekerjaannya.

Titah untuk Ryuunosuke keluar kamar dan menghadapnya segera berbuah dengan langkah berdebam yang terdengar tidak sabar dan begitu kencang.

Detik selanjutnya ayah Chiba hanya bisa melongo, terparalisasi, mendapati anaknya keluar dari rumah dengan setelan jaket kulit hitam, kaus hijau dan celana jeans serta kupluk rajut—setelan yang rapi, seperti orang yang siap bepergian, tanpa pamit samasekali.

"RYUUNOSUKE! MAU KEMANA KAMU?! RYUUNOSUKE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RYUUNOSUKE CHIBA!"

Lelaki yang disebut namanya berkeringat melotot, seperti habis terjun dari tempat tinggi atau didorong paksa keluar dari mimpi buruk yang menghantui. Menoleh pada pundak sebelah kirinya, seseorang di luar jalur antrian menyapa—wajah masih segar meski hari berganti tinggal menghitung jam, "Aku nggak sangka bakal ketemu Chiba di Kunugiland seperti ini."

"Ah—" desah mencelos dari bibirnya yang menguarkan asap dingin, akibat musim gugur, "...Kamu sendiri juga tergolong tidak biasa ada di Kunugiland, Isogai."

Yuuma tertawa ringan, sebagai respon mengiyakan. Kakinya yang berbalut jeans masih berpijak kokoh, ramping. Sedang Ryuunosuke terpaku diam, memandang, mendapati Yuuma yang menyorotnya balik dengan ekspresi lembut—ekspresi normalnya. Menunggu pertanyaan yang tak pernah keluar, atau sapaan untuk pamit yang bisa dilayangkan oleh Yuuma. Ryuunosuke sadar lelaki di depannya samasekali tidak ada niat untuk bergerak dari tempat.

"Sendiri saja?" alih-alih cuek, Ryuunosuke berusaha untuk sopan dan melayangkan pertanyaan yang fundamental, kemudian.

"Ya—begitulah. Karena berbagai alasan."

"Berbagai alasan ya," Ryuunosuke seperti bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku juga."

"Oh ya? Kebetulan yang aneh," Yuuma mengusap dagu, nampak heran sungguh-sungguh, "Karena sejak tadi aku juga bertemu dengan beberapa anak dari kelas kita yang datang kemari—sendirian."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak bertemu dengan siapapun hari ini."

"Serius? Tidak ada satupun?"

Ryuunosuke menggeleng jujur. Otot pundaknya perlahan mengendur, termanja oleh obrolan tiba-tiba yang datang dan membuatnya rileks dalam beberapa waktu, "Setelah ini, mau naik sesuatu?" pertanyaan lainnya keluar sebagai koneksi percakapan mereka.

"Mm … entahlah," Yuuma melipat tangannya, mata terpejam seperti berpikir, "Tadi aku habis naik kora-kora dan perutku langsung tidak enak. Mungkin aku harus istirahat dulu sebelum lanjut mencari wahana lain."

"Kalau begitu ikut aku saja, naik perahu bebek."

Yuuma berkedip cepat, di detik kata 'perahu bebek' meluncur dari mulut Ryuunosuke yang notabene-nya jarang bergerak, "Kenapa tertawa?" pertanyaan yang murni tak paham terlontar dengan intonasi yang terdengar semakin lucu, sampai membuat tawa Yuuma membesar.

"T-Tidak apa-apa pffft," setitik airmata disekanya, "Aku hanya tidak tahu kalau kamu bakal senang naik perahu bebek dibanding wahana lain."

"Bukan senang," oh, Ryuunosuke dengan segala kemampuannya mencoba untuk tetap sopan dan meralat, "Tapi karena antrian di wahana lain lebih panjang."

"Benar juga sih." Yuuma koor mengiyakan, "Perahu bebek tidak begitu beken dibanding wahana lain."

"Iya, tidak begitu beken."

"Tapi, kalau begitu, apa?" Yuuma balik bertanya, "Permainan di Kunugiland yang paling kamu suka. Apa?"

Tahu-tahu Yuuma sudah berdiri samping-sampingan di sebelahnya. Dalam tinggi yang sepantar, dan satu jalur antrian. Sambil tersenyum simpul, menikmati waktu mereka.

"Kalau sejak pagi _sih_ —" Ryuunosuke berusaha untuk mengingat hitungan yang tidak diketahui Yuuma, "Sekitar 7 kali."

"7 kali apa?"

"Main perang bintang."

Habis itu Yuuma kembali tertawa, terpukau dengan ketidakbiasaan hobi temannya yang begitu saklek, tidak terganggu lain-lain, "Kamu ini benar-benar _enthusiast_ sejati ya. Tidak naik wahana lain?"

"Perahu bebek, maksudnya?"

"Tidak—selain itu."

"Hmm," Ryuunosuke tidak perlu jeda lama untuk merespon dengan dahi berlipat, "Tidak ada." Saat membuka mata dari pejamnya, ia tersentak mendapati wajah Yuuma yang jelas-jelas memasuki jarak personal intimnya—menatapnya lurus, dengan riak penuh rasa penasaran, "Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin naik perahu bebek? Kurasa bukan masalah antrian?"

Refleks untuk menjauh dari gapaian Yuuma, dilakukannya secara natural. Kali ini gantian Ryuunosuke yang tertawa kecil—tawa yang lebih terlihat seperti pias, sebenarnya. Tapi belum sempat ia membalas, petugas wahana telah menyapa keduanya bahwa perahu kosong siap untuk ditumpangi. Ryuunosuke berjalan menyerobot, mendahului. Yuuma mengekor di belakangnya, merespon petugas wahana dengan senyum _ikemen_ yang menjadi senjata andalan _._

"Terimakasih ya, pak."

"Selamat menikmati~"

Perahu bebek lantas dikayuh bersama-sama, menjauhi pangkalan dan keramaian antrian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan tidak nyaman mulai terbesit di benak Ryuunosuke ketika di kanan dan kirinya bergelimang perahu-perahu bebek dari penumpang lain yang berupa sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki. Ia melirik dengan poninya yang lebat, Yuuma tidak terlihat mengambil pusing. Mengayuh perahu bebek dengan cuek—atau malah tidak menyadarinya samasekali—menuju titik pusat danau sambil bergumam menikmati udara malam.

"Ternyata makin ke tengah udaranya makin dingin juga ya," Ryuunosuke menerka-nerka apakah itu kode atau murni pendapat serta-merta, "Apa sebaiknya kita kembali menepi? Tapi sudut-sudut danau sudah ditempati orang lain _nih_ , rasanya ngga enak kalau kita datang dan menginterupsi mereka."

Perabu bebek kehijauan di salah satu pojok yang Yuuma tunjuk dengan matanya, menampilkan sepasang manusia yang saling berpelukan, berbagi panas dan gelora. Ryuunosuke bergidik tanpa diminta. Melepaskan jaketnya secara insting, dan memberikannya pada Yuuma yang berbalut t-shirt oranye dengan sweater rajut krim berleher V.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan heran, kemudian terlontar dari sosok yang disodorkan jaket kulit oleh Ryuunosuke. Kepalanya miring tanpa sadar.

"Katanya kamu kedinginan?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat sorot yang seperti mesin scan terpancar dari iris tembaga Yuuma, sebelum akhirnya cengengesan, "Ah—itu. Itu cuman pendapat biasa, bukan kode kok! Hahaha!"

Ryuunosuke mau mati ditanggapi seperti itu. Belum sempat ia menyanggah, Yuuma sudah menyerobot kembali obrolan mereka.

"Lagipula Aku _kan_ sudah terbiasa tidur di lantai tanpa selimut—yang begini _sih_ samasekali bukan masalah." Kepalan tangan menepuk salah satu sisi di bagian dada Yuuma. Ryuunosuke tahu pukulan tangan itu bukanlah pukulan ringan.

"Ah, oke."

Ia baru saja menyadari kegugupannya yang bodoh dan tidak diperlukan, tapi sepertinya (atau untungnya) Yuuma bukanlah tipe manusia yang senang menggoda atau meledek seseorang dalam situasi apapun—Terimakasih, Buddha. Bagusnya saat ini bukan Terasaka atau Itona-lah yang sedang mengayuh perahu bebek bersamanya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Ryuunosuke mungkin takkan tergerak untuk menyodorkan jaketnya pada orang-orang bebal dan mati rasa seperti mereka berdua.

"Kamu sendiri ngga kedinginan, cuman pakai kaus tangan pendek?"

"Aku pakai jaket?" ralat Ryuunosuke yang keheranan.

"Maksudku, kalau jaketnya diberikan untukku."

"Ah—"

Setelah itu Ryuunosuke kembali nyengir—dengan perasaan garing luar biasa, "Kamu benar. Udaranya sangat dingin."

"Mau pakai sweaterku?"

"Tidak terimakasih."

Oke ralat pernyataan Ryuunosuke yang sebelumnya. Yuuma sepertinya cukup senang menggoda orang dalam kondisi tertentu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudut-sudut mulai mengosong, saat beberapa perahu bergerak pergi. Sebagian kembali ke pangkalan karena habisnya durasi permainan, sebagian lainnya ke tengah danau dan berkeliling di sekitar sebelum akhirnya kembali ke pangkalan. Yuuma dan Ryuunosuke yang melihat kesempatan itu tanpa basa-basi lekas memutar arah, sebelum adanya perahu lain yang menyerobot ke tepian kosong yang mereka incar.

Kayuhan dilakukan dengan tenaga macan kelaparan. Ryuunosuke membusungkan dada kuat-kuat dan Yuuma melotot tak terkontrol. Tanpa perlu menoleh mereka juga sadar ada perahu lain yang ikut mengejar, mengincar tepian seperti mereka dan berinisiatif untuk mengajak (secara tidak langsung) balapan genjot pedal.

"Jangan mau kalah! Ayo kayuh lebih kuat!"

"Bicaramu besar … padahal tempomu sama, sepertiku." Ryuunosuke menanggapi—dengan napas terputus-putus. Yuuma nyengir, berpegangan kuat pada stang dan menambah tenaganya untuk mengayuh.

Ryuunosuke terasa seperti didorong angin saat laju perahu bebek mereka bertambah cepat.

"Kamu bilang tempoku setara?"

Diprovokasi membuat Ryuunosuke mau tak mau gengsi dan ikut bergerak memamerkan tenaganya yang selevel di bawah Yuuma. Maklum, sejak dulu dia spesies _indoor_ yang sesungguhnya irit tenaga dan mobilitas. Berkat misi asasinasi saja massa ototnya bertambah karena dibiasakan parkour di belakang gedung sekolah, di perbukitan, bersama teman-teman yang lain.

" _Yoosh_! Kita menang!"

Perahu mereka kemudian sampai di tepian terlebih dahulu. Perasaan tinggi layaknya pemenang mereka nikmati walau tanpa selebrasi dan hadiah sekalipun. Perahu yang sempat mengejar, menjadi rival, menurunkan lajunya, lalu. Menatap diam dalam suatu jeda sebelum akhirnya memutar arah dan pergi tanpa membuat masalah. Yuuma dan Ryuunosuke saling pandang. Memamerkan gigi-gigi mereka.

"Kamu lihat muka pria itu?" Yuuma bersandar pada kursinya, menatap Ryuunosuke yang masih duduk tegak seperti tentara, "Kukira dia akan meneriaki kita."

"Sepertinya kita dibenci."

"Ingin memanggil mereka dan meminta maaf karena telah membuat mereka tidak senang?"

Ryuunosuke menyusul bersandar, menghela napas—tak menyadari tatapan Yuuma yang melekat padanya, tidak jemu, "Bercanda ya. Tentu saja tidak perlu."

"Haha. Tentu saja."

Setelah itu, keduanya tenggelam dalam aroma air danau yang membaui penciuman. Aroma lumut dan pepohonan basah. Aroma kayu geladak dan besi pedal. Aroma rempah dan keripik pedas yang menguar dari jaket kulit Ryuunosuke. Aroma itu menarik Yuuma. Membuatnya sadar akan adanya kejanggalan-kejanggalan atau ketidakbiasaan dari ekspresi teman di sampingnya saat ini. Ryuunosuke yang diam memandang sabit di atas kepala mereka terasa kaku dan pernuh ketegangan. Kaki sebelah kiri tidak bisa diam, mengetuk-ngetuk lantai di perahu bebek mereka.

"Sepertinya memang benar kamu kedinginan ya?" Yuuma kembali memastikan, terlihat khawatir benar-benar.

Ryuunosuke masih menggoyangkan kaki kirinya, "Bukan. Ini—semacam kebiasaanku."

"Kamu tidak bisa diam?"

"Bukan,"

"Berarti karena sebuah faktor di luar penghawaan?" entah kenapa Yuuma jadi terlihat antusias menerka-nerka.

"Kenapa jadi membicarakanku begini?"

"Coba kutebak. Kakimu tidak bisa diam kalau sedang merasa tidak enak hati?"

Ryuunosuke berhenti mengetuk kakinya. Menahannya secara paksa dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di pangkuan, menoleh pada Yuuma yang sedari awal memerhatikan.

"Tentu saja bukan."

"Tentu saja kamu tidak akan jujur," sekarang mata Ryuunosuke membelalak hebat—yang sayangnya tidak terlihat karena poni-poni menghalanginya, "7 kali kamu main perang bintang dan tiba-tiba saja ganti perahu bebek. Seharusnya ada alasan khusus?"

"Kamu menginterogasiku?" Ryuunosuke mulai terdengar skeptis dengan ucapannya. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa sangat jahat sekali pada Yuuma yang tidak bermaksud buruk.

"Oh maaf. Aku hanya khawatir."

Tentu saja.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Tapi kalau memang butuh teman berbicara, kamu bisa mengandalkanku."

Situasinya kembali hening. Yuuma masih tersenyum dengan tenang—betapa jantan dan dapat diandalkan sekali ia sebagai laki-laki idaman. Ryuunosuke membandingkan posisinya dengan Yuuma—seketika saja ia merasa sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, entah mengapa.

"Apa sebaiknya kita kembali—"

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku mau pulang."

Ryuunosuke menginterupsi seraya memasukkan kedua tangan di antara saku celana. Tengkuknya berkeringat dingin, karena angin malam, "Harusnya aku sudah pulang."

Yuuma dapat melihatnya—tanda-tanda dimana Ryuunosuke mulai bersikap terbuka.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku merasa tidak ingin pulang. Terpikir waktu berdiri di depan wahana perahu bebek ini—lalu secara natural aku ngantri di depannya."

"Tunggu sebentar," Yuuma menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat, "Ucapanmu apa ngga kontradiksi? Mau pulang tapi tidak ingin?"

"Maksudnya, dalam kondisi normal aku sudah pulang jam segini. Tapi kalau mengingat wajah ayahku, rasanya jadi malas."

"Kamu membenci ayahmu?" tanya Yuuma yang terlihat tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Hanya malas—mendengar keluhan kecewanya saja."

Yuuma menyimak. Ryuunosuke mendadak jadi manusia yang paling banyak berbicara hari itu.

"Kalau bisa—aku ingin menunggu waktu sampai ayahku tidak punya semangat untuk merasa kecewa."

"Cara berpikir yang tidak biasa," Yuuma merentangkan tangannya untuk meluruskan otot punggung dan pundak, "Tapi kalau memang ayahmu gampang mengeluh—mungkin seharusnya kamu mulai berpikir kenapa dia bisa mengeluh dan kecewa padamu."

"Tentu saja karena ekspetasi yang tidak sampai. Karena aku anak kelas E."

"Ah."

Yuuma perlahan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Ryuunosuke—duduk dalam posisi semalas-malasnya manusia, "Kalau sudah begitu, solusinya mungkin hanya satu."

"Apa?"

"Ya biarkan saja ayahmu memenuhi egonya," Yuuma tersenyum, mafhum, "Namanya juga orangtua."

"Maksudmu aku harus terbiasa dihina-hina oleh orang yang bahkan tidak mengerti benar posisiku?"

"Tidak begitu juga," tawa lugu keluar dari bibir Yuuma, "Maksudku, walau diam, tapi tetap berusaha. Nanti juga ayahmu akan paham kalau kamu tidak mengecewakannya."

"Aku ragu."

"Ragu untuk apa? tetap berusaha atau soal pemahaman ayahmu?"

"Dua-duanya."

Rangkulan erat kemudian menerjang Ryuunosuke yang mendadak kaget saat Yuuma melingkarkan tangan pada bahunya, "Jangan begitu dong. Kamu membuatku sedih _nih_."

"H-Hei."

Dan menepuk-nepuk.

"Aku sedang menghiburmu."

Tepukan itu tidak membuat Ryuunosuke merasa lega samasekali, kalau boleh jujur. Tapi biarlah ia bergantung pada Yuuma, khusus satu menit ke depannya. Membalas rangkulan dan menepuk dengan cara yang sama. Supaya Yuuma tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Cara seperti ini cuman berlaku untuk Maehara, tahu."

Yuuma tergelak saat nama sahabat dengan histori seribu satu mantan itu disebut-sebut oleh Ryuunosuke yang notabene-nya jarang bergosip.

"Kamu orang yang ngga bersahabat ya."

"Tidak. Maksudku tidak banyak orang yang senang diperlakukan seperti anak-anak saat butuh hiburan."

"Baiklah, aku menghormati pendapatmu. Maaf ya."

"Tapi makasih—sudah ikut naik perahu bebek ini."

"Pfft—" tepukan Yuuma sekarang terasa seperti tamparan bertenaga, "Kenapa mendadak jadi formal begitu? Kadang aku tidak mengerti sikapmu."

"Aku juga." Ryuunosuke melepaskan diri dari rangkulan, memberi jarak pada dirinya dan Yuuma yang terlonjak saat lengannya dilempar serta-merta, "Kadang aku merasa seram, karena paham dengan perasaan banyak orang yang naksir padamu."

"Itu pujian atau—?"

Ryuunosuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, membuka, kembali mengayuh perahu yang sempat menepi diam di bawah pepohonan gigantis di pinggir danau.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

cengiran lebar dan iris krimson mengintip samar dari balik poni-poni kehitaman. Membuat Yuuma terparalisasi sedemikian hingga pemahaman tentang komunikasi serasa dicabut dari kepalanya.

 **Drrrrrr Drrrrrrrrrrr**

Getar ponsel dari balik saku celana Ryuunosuke kemudian mengalihkan perhatian—dari suara air yang bergerak, dari suara angin yang melintas dan dari Yuuma yang terbengong kosong di sebelahnya.

Satu panggilan masuk dan pesan yang melayang pada inbox entah kenapa tidak bisa menghentikan pecahnya senyuman di wajah Ryuunosuke yang minim rupa. Ia tidak tahu sebegini menyenangkannya membuat orang cemas dan bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

' _Kamu ada dimana sekarang? Telepon balik, segera. Ibumu sudah capek-capek membuatkan makan malam khusus kesukaanmu. dasar anak bodoh'_

.

.

.

"Habis ini mau naik wahana apa? Atau mau cari jajanan?"

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang." Ponsel kembali melolos masuk ke dalam saku celana—setelah Ryuunosuke selesai mengetik pesan, kilat, seperti ninja.

"Oh ya? Ada hal bagus yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?"

"Mukamu cerah lagi," Yuuma menunjuk, gampang, "Telepon dari orang penting?"

Pedal yang sempat menganggur sebelah akhirnya kembali disambut oleh kaki Yuuma yang mulai berkooperasi menyumbang tenaga. Beban Ryuunosuke dalam mengayuh perahu bebek lantas berkurang setengah.

"Tidak. Tidak penting samasekali."

Tentu saja, ia tersenyum. Yuuma tahu kebiasaan Ryuunosuke yang hobi bersikap kontradiksi di tiap kesempatan bahagianya.

"Kamu memang orang yang nggak bersahabat,"

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Habis ini masih ingin berkeliling?" menampar pernyataan dengan pertanyaan lain yang tidak berhubungan. Ryuunosuke baru saja mempelajari _skill_ mekanisme pertahanan diri. Membuat Yuuma mau tak mau cengengesan.

Panggilan toa dari seberang pangkalan ditujukan pada mereka yang telah mencuri waktu tambahan dari durasi yang sudah ditentukan. Keduanya balik ke tepian sambil tertawa-tawa dan membicarakan hal random yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan mereka.

Meninggalkan pertanyaan yang sepertinya tidak lagi butuh jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

..

' _Ya, sebentar lagi aku pulang'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin**

 **A/N** : Anjrit, bengkok dikit jadi rada femeli. Karakter Chiba udah ngga anget di kepala gue anjayyy. Ngga tau ini karakterisasinya siapa sama siapa :'( Kenapa gue buat Chiba terkesan lebih klemer dari Isogai karena memang stamina chart-nya doi lebih rendah dari mas pucuk :') Chiba kerjanya cuman ngedeprok doang sih, beda sama Isogai yang kesana kemari karna doi petarung garis depan :/ #ya

Padahal dulu ngetik ChibaIso mecum banget, sekarang malah platonic banget wwww. Udah nyelip-nyelipin hint tapi kok masih kerasa maksa. Bingung juga gimana bikin yang natural :') mohon dimaklumi gue yang baru bangkit dari WB


End file.
